rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Maker's Loom
The Maker's Loom is a long orichalcum bier that creates artifacts. When provided with appropriate artifact components and an Old Realm haiku incantation, it weaves them together into an artifact. It specializes in artifact merging and consolidation. Artifact Recipes Vengeful Claw with Fate-Flame subsystem * Vengeful Claw * Starmetal Firewand Fires of the south, scythe that harvests evil souls, two shall become one. Celestial Battle Armor with Swimming subsystem * Celestial battle armor * Lion Shark armor Armor that can swim, shining gold in murky depths, dives deep to Luthe. Discreet Essence Armor with Infinite Resplendence Amulet * Discreet Essence Armor * Weaves from Floating World Incantation * Steelsilk Sturdy Essence Heart Blows from Elements and Blades Flow like autumn wind Fox and Cat with Teeth (Ping at Dax's Essence) * Fox and Cat * Shark teeth My ferocious beasts, though potent, could use sharper teeth, so they can rend steel. Skin-mount amulet on Fern's Arm * Fern's Arm * Faerie heart Heart of Essence beast woven in my chakras. Hearthstones, integrate. Fern's Arm with pen-hand subsystem * Fern's Arm * First Age Inks * Eternal Stylus Infinite colors perpetually "at hand." Usefulness abounds. Yu-Shan Gatekey * Prayer Transceiver Module * Tricorn hat * A bit of mercury Quicksilver key, once forged, carries to one place: Calibration Gate. Fern's Arm with Workshop subsystem * Fern's Arm * Workshop tools My tools -- ''all of them -- '' hidden in my metal arm, usable at whim. Spellstone for Flight of the Brilliant Raptor * Feather of a garda bird * Faerie heart * Fire-enchanted firedust Searing, glaring fire, infinite ferocity in garda-bird flame. Spellstone for Flying Guillotine * Shattered bits of spine-chain neckbone * Sunlit ice * Rock crystal * Faerie heart One moment, intact. The next, decapitated. Flying Guillotine. Skin-mount Amulet (on Largo's sternum) * Faerie heart * Band of Faith * (Largo) Ring of shining gold Harnessing the sun's power Fused above my heart. Inlaid Hand of Rainbows * Hand of Rainbows * Fern's right arm Scintillating arm: Sorcery is part of me. Now it's literal. Spellstone for Floating World Incantation * 2 faerie hearts, or 1 higher-Essence one * Five columns carved from Chiaroscuro-glass with so low a refractive index that it's nearly invisible * Five message-seeds from the East's giant dandelions * The hands of a ghost's corpus Hands shape everything A mortal touches. Why not also the Exalt? Soul-binding shackles * Steel from the Infinite Prison * Bits of soulsteel and orichalcum Shackle what is free. The mighty, render humble, Lost in fear of loss. Vengeful Claw with Soul Syphon subsystem * Vengeful Claw * Echoing Demise (Howl's axe) Axe of screaming souls Tune your voices to my cause Roar the Lion's Roar Further-upgraded Infinite Resplendence Amulet * Extant Infinite Resplendence Amulet * Sufficient moonsilver Moonsilver clothing, Flowing, graceful like a crane, Sturdy as an ox. Shahra-summoning whistle * Bone whistle * Messenger seed * Hair from Shahra Faithful simhata, kind spirit bound to my shard, heed your master's call. Shard of the Shattered Will A short glass rod which, once filled with the light of a sorcerer's anima and infused with 10 motes, lets her add her Occult rating (plus specialties) to demon-binding rolls. * Chiaroscuro glass * A link from the soul-binding shackles Clear as the window Of an ever-locked prison: Shard of shattered will. Vengeful Claw with Earthshaker subsystem * Vengeful Claw * Islebreaker Spear of the Whale-king Given as a sign of trust Make the earth tremble Lion's Plate with flight subsystem (AKA rocket boots!!!) *Lion's Plate *The tail feathers of a garda bird *A Fair Folk heart Many foolish men Say that lions cannot fly I will prove them wrong Future Recipes Hand of the Great Maker * Fern's left hand * The right hand of a Jadeborn Artisan * Faerie hearts from Wyld zones in eight corners of Creation * ??? haiku Category:Sunlight on the Water Category:Adamant Fern